Monstrous Biographies: Cap'n Buck/Summary
Bearded Barnacle Beginnings At an unknown date, probably around Talk Like a Pirate Day, Bucky Barnacle was born in the heart of Potion Ocean. He was the hairiest member of the enormous Bearded Barnacle Family, earning him the nickname of Hairy Bucky and his original name (Bucky) was not used anymore among his teasing siblings. The life of the family was one of repetition of sea-related jokes they heard since they were born and scavenging; they were stuck to eachother and stuck to their rock with no belongings of their own. Bucky learned he was different from his family, not only in hair, but in mind. He hated the fact his town had problems with "Grime Waves" (as the Monstro City police would call it) and he had no desire to steal half-used and unwanted things from the sea. Buck needed direction in life and stuffed a letter in a bottle to his all-time ultimate sea idol Billy the Squid. This letter (still written in pre-pirate lingo) was a wishlist. A lot of the things he wished for were pirate related, like an eye-patch for coolness factor, meaning it was something he thought of early in his life. His wishes varied from "Friends of the non barnacle variety" to "karate lessons", "unlimited ultimate treasure", a valentine's card and sleep from all he wished for. Many years later (messages in bottles can sometimes be like sending something by Sea Snail Mail) he got a disappointing reply of "I cannot read". Buck realized he would be stuck in his current lifystyle. Until one day, there was a terrible storm. Marine-d at Sea It was the worst storm Monstro City and it's surrounding islands had ever recorded, since records had begun, earlier that day. The Bearded Family tried to comfort eachother with jokes but no one laughed. They tried to just cling onto eachother for dear life. Bucky broke free and drifted far far away from his family, whose no one knows what happened to them. After a brief phase of being a radical surfer dude, Bucky drifted off at sea and dreamed of all the possibilities of his freedom. He kept a dream diary and documented a total of 3 dreams; of food and friends, of riches and class, of being a pirate and having a first mate named Lefty. The latter scared him for feeling so very real. Upon waking up he realised he was utterly alone. At this point he got scared and homesick and tried to cling onto whatever came his way. (typical of a barnacle) This was when he found Gail Whale, or rather, she found him, and accidentally ate him in her rescue attempt. A Whale of a Ride After being freed and surprised he could understand her Whale-sh, Gail offered him a tour of all islands surrounding Monstro City, with the last stop being Monstro City itself. Gail was the first to call Bucky "Captain" and he liked the sound of it. First stop is Candy Shoals, a place Buck realised he visited in his dreams. Rockstar Reef, Tiki Tropic, From Cave to Cloudy Cloth Lefty Life with Lefty THIS PLACE NEEDS STUFf All Aboard! adventure Captain's Log Sea Date:001 more adventure Booty-licious/Sea Legend Lives On Category:Summaries